This application claims the benefit of Korean Patent Application No. P2000-85764, filed on Dec. 29, 2000, which is hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes as if fully set forth herein.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) panel integrated with a touch panel, herein referred to as a touch panel LCD, and more particularly, to a structure combining a touch controller with an LCD module controller of a touch panel LCD, which can avoid exceeding spatial limitations required for fitting the touch controller operably proximate the LCD module controller, and permit fabrication of a thin LCD.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, referring to FIGS. 1, and 2, a related art touch panel LCD is provided with a touch panel 1, an LCD module 2, and a back light 3. To operate the touch panel LCD, the touch panel 1 and the touch controller 4 are electrically connected by signal lines 7 and the touch controller 4 is electrically connected to the computer body 5. The related art touch panel LCD is provided with a separate touch panel 1, LCD module 2, touch controller 4, and computer body 5. Accordingly, the related art requires that a location, where the touch controller 4 is to be fitted and connected to the touch panel 1, is provided outside the touch panel 1 as shown in FIG. 2.
In the case of notebook computers or other devices having a touch panel LCD, which do not have such a space outside a touch panel for connecting to a touch controller, the touch controller must be fitted to a rear surface of the back light 3. However, a connector (not shown) used to connect the signal lines 7 from the touch panel 1 to the touch controller 4 has a height greater than an integrated circuit (IC) part 10 fixed to a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) 6 of the touch controller. Therefore, the height of the connector undesirably increases the total thickness of the touch panel LCD.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a structure combining a touch controller and an LCD module controller in a touch panel LCD that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An advantage of the present invention provides a structure combining a touch controller and an LCD module controller in a touch panel LCD, which can avoid exceeding spatial limitations required for fitting the touch controller operably proximate the LCD module controller, improve signal line connection between the touch panel and the touch controller, and permit fabrication of a thin touch panel LCD.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows and, in part, will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the structure combines a touch controller with an LCD module controller in a touch panel LCD, the touch panel LCD including a touch panel, an LCD module, and a back light having a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) mounted on a rear surface thereof, wherein the LCD module controller and the touch controller are integrated thereto.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.